Metal thieves rarely consider the long term ramifications of removing metal from safety equipment. The rise of metal theft in recent years has been in large part to an increased recognition of thieves of the variety of metal that can be stolen, and the ease at which this metal can be stolen. A fire department connection (FDC) on the exterior of a building gives firefighters a place to connect hoses to supplement the building's fire suppression system with additional water and pressure. The FDC is frequently made from brass and is valuable to vandals for that reason. The difficulty presented is that without the couplings desired by thieves, there is no way to insert or connect fire hoses into the FDC.
The disclosed invention solves that problem.